Chemotherapeutic agents are frequently used for treating malignancies including tumors. However, they do not have a selective effect, i.e. they not only attack the tumor to be treated, but they also attack healthy tissue which is in turn considerably damaged. Thus, it is desirable to provide anti-tumor agents for treating tumors selectively. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an agent.